Where Worlds Collide - Short Story - Fallen Too Far To Be Saved
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Where Worlds Collide AU - One-shot - Sophia Locksley, 15-year-old, SAO Survivor, is avoiding her legal guardian, Tadaomi Karasuma. Of course if she keeps sneaking around, he's bound to find out eventually right? Answer: Yes, and Sophia doesn't actually care, curtsey of two years living as an assassin in an online death game. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating stories! I wanted to apologize by sharing with you a crazy idea that I've had for a while, so if my watchers read this then thanks, and if you don't know who I am and you want to know what I'm posting in your fandom well then I'm posting this:**

* * *

 **Where Worlds Collide Short – Fallen Too Far To Be Saved**

Sophia Locksley sat in a tree near the old campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High, staring at the picture of herself and her friend, Kaiya Tatsumi, standing with Kaiya's aunt, Kiara Shirogane. In the background of the picture was a weird cat-like creature with strange markings covering its body. Sophia smiled as she traced her fingers around the outlines of the people.

"Protect me guys," she whispered, picking up from beside her, the fake knife that she had stolen from one of the students in the class that was on the old campus. Snarling, Sophia tugged at her black hair, letting her violet gaze scorch over the school yard where her current guardian, Tadaomi Karasuma, was instructing the students of Class 3-E in improving their aim with guns. While Karasuma would be disappointed to discover that Sophia was not in class down at the main campus, he would probably be furious to discover that she knew about the yellow octopus that was the homeroom teacher for 3-E.

Unconsciously tugging at her uniform, the uniform from the SAO Survivor School, she pressed her back closer to the tree trunk, trying to make herself as small as possible, as Karasuma's head turned in her direction. To move now would certainly be asking to be revealed to the man's searching eyes. Once he had turned back to his students, Sophia quickly ran across the thick branch she was previously sitting on, jumping to the next tree along, before jumping branch to branch, away from the school yard, with a sense of dread following behind her. She knew that, despite all her attempts to conceal herself, Tadaomi Karasuma had seen her in her hiding space. Not caring about the consequences of her actions, Sophia ran back to the house of her guardian.

* * *

Light filtered through the window of Sophia's room as she walked in and dropped her bag on the floor. Turning slightly, Sophie looked at her appearance in the mirror that was near her wardrobe. Her blue and white uniform wasn't siting straight, as well as covered in dirt. Her black hair was messy, but Sophia paid it no heed. Her purple eyes shined with tears that she never knew were there.

"Kaiya… I need you," she whispered in despair. "I needed you, I need your mother and father… I can't keep ignoring the facts anymore!"

Tears streamed down Sophia's face.

"Oh the joys of being a transfer student," she muttered, before grabbing the AmuSphere that she had recently brought, off her dressing table, as well as AlfheimOnline, and enters the virtual world, becoming the cold-hearted assassin she had been in Sword Art Online.

* * *

"Oceanmist!"

Sophia turned as she heard someone call out her username, Cait Sith ears twitching when she saw Kaiya's brother's avatar. The pale green furred boy was clad in white plate armour.

"Breeze?" she asked in an inquiring voice. "Do your parents know you're online?"

The boy shook off the question with a wave of his hand.

"I came to give you a job if you're up to it," he said. "Rumours have it said that the guy is a former Laughing Coffin member."

"Give me the stupid details," Sophia sighed. After being handed the pages that Breeze had, the two parted ways, Breeze claiming that he could only stay online for a few minutes. With a sigh Sophia read through the pages. Written on them were the details on her target, how much she would be paid, and the information telling her who her client was and where to find him.

"Hmm, after a Sylph am I," she muttered to herself. "And my client is an Imp. Might as well head to Yggdrasil City and meet this client."

With a small tug on her armour, Sophia flew towards the grand city. As promised, waiting there was an Imp, who kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. Sophia sighed and began to speak.

"I don't have much time here, in fact I'm not even meant to be online right now, so if you could please hurry up and tell me why you have hired me, I'll be on my way."

* * *

Tadaomi Karasuma stared at the door to his house. Inside, behind said door, he knew that his young ward was hiding. Sophia was predictable like that. He had only known the girl for a year, but he knew how her mind worked. Unfortunately for him, her thought process worried him, ever since she had been placed under his care. He understood the Ministry of Defence's reasons to place her under his care; she was an exchange student from another country, who had been abandoned after the whole Sword Art Online incident, and in the two years trapped in the death game, Sophia had made her mark through assassination, her mind was unstable.

With a sigh Karasuma opened the door walking inside. He had left E class early to catch Sophia wanting to know why she wasn't in class back in the main school, but also to gauge her reaction to him discovering her hiding spot within the trees. Sophia, in the same way that she was predictable, was also unpredictable at the same time

"Sophia," he called once inside, already knowing that she wouldn't answer. He knew where she was, she was in her room, escaping reality by returning to the reality of the virtual world. With another sigh, Karasuma walked to the couch that was in his living room and picked up the broken picture frame that was lying on it, forgotten, left there after Sophia had angrily thrown it against the wall. Only when she was inside this house did she show her true emotions.

Letting the picture frame fall back onto the couch, Karasuma walked through his house to the room which belonged to Sophia, noting that the door to her room was still wide open. Walking in he saw her dust covered body lying on her bed, with her AmuSphere sitting over her eyes. Shaking his head, he turned and picked up her bag, pausing when a familiar green knife fell to the floor.

"She knows…" Karasuma muttered, staring at the flexible knife. "She knows about the octopus…"

He stopped talking, taking a moment to think the situation over, placing Sophia's bag back on the floor, grabbing the knife instead. It appeared to have been stolen from one of the students in E Class.

"I never expected to find this in my room when I came back," a cold voice said. Karasuma instantly knew that Sophia had been doing something related to assassination inside the virtual world.

"Care to inform me why you have this in your possession?" He asked tossing the knife on her bed beside her, facing the black haired girl who was perched on her bed, her AmuSphere resting on top of her head like a crown. The smile that the girl sent his way was empty, it held no real emotion.

"I just happened to find it," she stated simply. Karasuma bit his tongue to stop himself from throwing accusations at her. He knew that behind the thick walls of Sophia's mind was an ocean of long buried emotions that rarely surfaced and were quickly pushed back down when they did. Counting to five, Karasuma closed his eyes and prepared himself to ask the question with the unpredictable reaction.

"Why were you hiding in the tree, spying on my lesson?" He asked after he opened his eyes again. There was a hint of dry amusement as well as fear creeping into her gaze.

"Why were you teaching your students how to use a knife?" she shoots back, before thinking over her question and revising it. "Why are you teaching your students how to KILL?"

Karasuma flinched at the emphasised word and the almost snarl that ripped through her voice. He couldn't fault her hostility on the subject though. Of course she didn't like it, and the circumstances from which bore her ill feelings were almost the same as now.

"You've seen the yellow octopus haven't you?" Karasuma sighed.

"Do you mean the one that your students call Korosensei?" Sophia replied. "The 'unkillable teacher' that is their target? Yes I've seen him. I have even met him, very indirectly."

"'Indirectly'?" Karasuma asked. Sophia turned her head quickly away, glaring out her window. Another sigh from the man washed away any anger and frustration that he felt. It appeared that he had reached the end of his rope in the conversation. He had to drop the topic quickly.

"Would you like to join me for some afternoon tea?" he asked carefully, not knowing what answer he expected. The simple shaking of the young girl's head was all that was needed to send Karasuma out of her room. Slowly he walked through his house to the kitchen where he quickly prepared a small snack of cheese and roasted pistachios for Sophia once she inevitably emerged.

* * *

It only took half an hour for Sophia to walk into the living room where Karasuma was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped with his chin resting on his knuckles, deep in thought. She approached without a sound, but Karasuma still heard her and turned to look at her.

"Am I a monster?" she asked. The expression on her face revealed nothing, but the dead tone in her voice spoke the volumes that were lost in her whisper. Karasuma wasn't prepared for the strange question.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he exclaimed, losing his professional air. "What would make you say that?"

Sophia said nothing; she just stared at the floor. Karasuma stood up and walked over to the girl. Looking at her for a minute, noting the slight shaking in her childlike form, he eventually pulled her into an embrace, stroking her black hair.

"Listen to me Sophia," he murmured. "You are not a monster, and I will save you from whoever called you that."

"I've fallen too far to be saved," she whispered back. The broken voice caused Karasuma to grip Sophia tighter. He wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn that the black haired fifteen-year-old had added "papa" to the end of her sentence. For her to address him by a title reserved for a parent, it warmed his heart, giving him the desperate need to heal the broken girl that the Ministry of Defence had handed him.

"Anyone can be saved, child, if you fight hard enough," he said. "Let me save you."

* * *

 **So this is just a short story, a one-shot, being just a preview of sorts, also me developing my OC, of my crazy idea.**

 **You might have noticed several references in this story, namely: Kiara Shirogane and Kaiya Tatsumi, OCs of mine who have the last names of Naoto Shirogane and Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4, and I mentioned the SAO Survivors School, from Sword Art Online. You'll meet Kiara and Kaiya later. These references are part of my crazy idea that runs under the pretense that all the Anime are connected and fall into a timeline together. So welcome to my new project: Where Worlds Collide**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If**


	2. EXTRA - CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS

**Fallen Too Far To Be Saved EXTRA**

Kunugigaoka Junior High was an odd place, too be sure, and for a couple of weeks the Student Council President, Gakushuu Asano had been acting strange. Sophia watched him, waiting for him to slip up and tell someone the secret that she had entrusted him with, but no matter how suspiciously Asano acted, he never once told a soul the secret that he held. The black haired teen decided to reward him for his silence with a gift.

"Asano- _kuun_ ," she drawled, dragging out the honorific on his name, before switching back to English to continue speaking. "You seem to be failing your basic lessons in subtly."

The blonde boy turned to face the girl behind him with an annoyed glare. He stared at her uniform with a scrutinizing gaze, trying to remember which school it was from. Sophia had never told him, nor did she ever leave any hints.

"Well Sophia," he said quietly. "Maybe if my teacher was better, then perhaps I might learn them better."

He flinched as he suddenly found a hari-gata bo-shuriken* pressing against his throat. Sophia stared at him with a calculated glare, and Asano found it hard to meet her gaze steadily.

"My guardian doesn't like you very much you know," she growled in a low voice. "Ministry of Defence units usually take the time to evaluate, but something about you has set my guardian against you."

They stood like that for what felt like a full minute. Sophia watched the boy in front of her, noting the small knife hidden in his sleeve. Asano on the other hand was considering the pros and cons of throwing his hand over Sophia's right eye, taking advantage of the fact that she was half-blind, while making sure that the shuriken was away from his skin.

"I've a present for you Asano," the black-haired teen snarled slightly. "It includes what you are so desperate to find out, but not the secret of Class E."

The chairman's son was about to retort back when he realised that there were two pieces of information, other than 3-E's secret, that he was truly desperate to know; the identity of Sophia's guardian, and the secret that the black haired teen kept hidden behind the clouded depths of her blinded violet hued eye. He opened his mouth to ask Sophia a question when they were interrupted by an almost ethereal voice.

"Now, now children," it said. "This is neither the time, nor the right place for this conversation."

A cloaked woman walked up to them, her face hidden under the folds of her hood. The blue cloth of the cloak shimmered with non-existent starlight.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked. The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid this is all wrong," the woman said. "We cannot simply continue the way we are going. Certain points of this story haven't been addressed."

The woman proceeded to pull out a quill and a piece of parchment, writing stuff down on it. Slowly the world around the three figures faded away.

"I'm afraid we haven't reached this part of the story yet. The beginning is only starting to form. I am afraid this thought process must be placed on hold for now."

More writing and Sophia Locksley and Gakushuu Asano also faded out of existence. With nothing but what looked like outer space surrounding this strange woman, the cloaked figure hid her writing implements once again. Without looking anywhere in particular, this woman seemed to address thin air.

"Hello and salutations to the persons reading this chapter," she spoke. "I am the author, but in this world I am represented as the character Polly Styrene. You haven't met me as Polly yet, but you will, I promise."

Polly Styrene walked forward slowly.

"I feel as if I posted this story too soon, but what's done is done. The only reason this chapter exists is to enlighten you to my great designs. This story here is not the first story."

With a wave of her hand Polly summoned these words behind her; **Where Worlds Collide – Short Story – Fallen Too Far To Be Saved**

"I would like to turn your attention to this title. There will be several stories like this, where it is just a simple one-shot. The title to the main line of stories will look something like this."

The words behind her changed slightly. Now the words showed; **Where Worlds Collide – Book 1: Of Fire and Contracts**

"Here I present to you the title of the first story of my project. The main fandom will be Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This is where I make the anime worlds start to collide. This story will star my OC Kiara Shirogane."

Another figure appears beside Polly, rotating to show the long blue hair held in a ponytail wearing the uniform of Mitakihara Middle School**, holding in her hands a shining white gem.

"Another character showing up will be a child version of Tadaomi Karasuma. Please understand that what I am trying to do here. If you want to read the whole project I would suggest following me and not this story, as this story itself will not be updated. Be warned that if you do follow me, I probably will not update, or post the first story for some time. I have life to attend to."

The world around Polly changed to the setting of Kunugigaoka Junior High.

"Now if you excuse me, I believe it is time to return this world to its former state. So allow me to leave you with one spoiler."

Polly fades away with a small laugh and everything is back as it seems before she interrupted with no character missing. The classroom of 3-E was quiet as Karasuma-sensei introduced his ward.

"This is Sophia Locksley, survivor of the Sword Art Online incident," he said. "The reason she is here in this classroom is because she spent that time trapped honing her skills as an assassin. She will be teaching you a lesson on ambushing today."

The reaction from the class was half positive, half hostile. That didn't stop Sophia from teaching them a valuable lesson or two. Everything was going well until four boys pulled off the perfect ambush, the ambush that ended with a blood curdling scream.

* * *

 **Sorry guys. For two things, first; the fact that I didn't give an ending to the previous chapter, I can't because it ties into the main story line. Second; I have to apologize for the appearance of the character that is Polly Styrene. (Yes her name is meant to be a pun) I'm afraid I wanted to enlighten you to a few of my grand designs, and in doing so I used a character that was meant to represent me as the author and not a character. Forgive me.**

* _Wikipedia - Shuriken_

 _**_ _Google - Puella Magi: Madoka Magica - please note that the character style is more realistic than shown in images._


End file.
